Project: End of Time
by Golden Saphir
Summary: Ten years have passed since the Chaos Emerald Tournament and destruction of the Death Egg II. A dissatisified contestant appears to unleash vengeance on the participants and mastermind behind it. However, it seems to be a ploy for something much worse...


Disclaimer: I don't own the mentioned SEGA Characters in this FanFiction. Also, to make things simpler, Bean is going by the title of a Duck instead of Dynamite.

**STFII**

**Project: End of Time**

**Chapter One**

Eggman sat at his desk, observing world news to see if there was any news which would be handy for an attack or opportunity to take over the world. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, to which he sighed sadly. He looked at the date, then stood up and left the desk, heading towards his cafeteria to get a bite to eat. It was the tenth year to the day since the Death Egg II was destroyed at the hands of Super Sonic and the combatants in the Chaos Emerald Championship.

Opening the fridge in the kitchen, he pulled out a baguette filled with Tuna and Cheese. Taking a bite out of it, he thought about why he could never defeat Sonic or his friends. After a few minutes, he gave up and walked over to the window to look out of it. Construction robots were creating new models for the event of Eggmans next plot. Devouring the baguette, he turned around and headed back to his quarters, to see if there was any more news in his absence from the computer screen.

As he was halfway down the corridor, he saw a flash out the corner of his eye and turned to look out of the window to see what it was. As he focused on it, the alarms to his base starting ringing. Before he could react, a second flash happened, and he found himself pinned behind a claw to the wall, glass all over the floor. He struggled to get free, but it was no use. As he looked up, he saw a male green Hedgehog and a Black and Gold Robot approach him.

"Who…?" He asked, as the two got closer to the failed world dominator. They said nothing, and eventually were standing in front of him, looking at him as he was helplessly pinned to the wall. "Who are you?!" He shouted. Once again, he received no answer, except for the Hedgehog to pull out a Revolver and look at it. Eggman looked nervously at the gun. "What are you doing?" He asked, his voice beginning to shake. The Green Hedgehog looked him in the eye, aiming the gun at him.

"Ten years ago, you set up a tournament in which one person would get all the Chaos Emeralds. You said you'd allow ten contestants to enter. By the first round, there were nine, I was never able to enter." The Green Hedgehog said. "The nine contestants were: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Espio the Chameleon, Nack the Weasel, Bean the Duck, Bark the Polar Bear and Honey the Cat. I never even got to challenge any of them." He said. "Who am I?" He asked, looking at the Doctor. "Someone who wanted what he entered for." He said, pulling the trigger three times.

Eggman took a bullet to the head and lungs, dying instantly. The Green Hedgehog looked at the now dead doctor, then turned to his robot assistant. "We've removed the secondary threat to our plans, G-mel." He said. "Get rid of him, then we can take down the primaries." He finished, pulling out a list of names and crossing off Eggmans name. "Now…where would the space station teleporter be…?" He asked, as G-mel ripped Eggman off the wall and dragged him away. 

---

Across in the Emerald Plains, outside of the Carnival City, at the Rabbit Residence, Tails and Amy were waiting for the door to be answered by either Cream or her mother. They had been waiting ten minutes now, which was more than enough time for Cream to answer the door at least fifteen times.

"Hey! Cream! Vanilla!" Amy shouted outside the house. "It's us! Are you in?" She called, trying to get their attention. Tails on the other hand was peering through the keyhole. "Hey, Amy." He said, noticing something. "The door's unlocked, should we go in and see if they're inside and just not responding?" He asked. Before the answer came, the door was smashed to pieces at the swing of the Pink Hedgehogs trademark hammer. "Of course." She said, smiling at him. She entered the house and went to see if they were in the lounge.

Tails proceeded to walk through to the kitchen. Upon entering, he heard some sort of beep sound, and looked around, surprised that the rabbits would have an appliance that beeps. "What's the sound?" He thought, looking around. He searched the kitchen, until he found the source of the sound. As he looked under the kitchen sink, he saw a red flashing light. He reached out for the source of the light and the sound, and as he did, he heard a scream come from upstairs. It caused him to hit something on the source, which subsequently made the beeping go twice of fast.

As he looked back to the source, Tails began to realise what it was. He quickly stood up and began to leave the kitchen as Amy appeared in the doorway, her eyes flooding tears. "They're…they're d-dead." She said, looking at Tails whilst shaking. Tails just stared at her, momentarily forgetting the sound. Amy heard the beeping sound. "W-what's that n-noise?" She asked. Tails blinked, then remembered the sound and its source. "It's a bomb." He said quickly. "We've got to get o--" He said, before an explosion ripped through the house, destroying most of it. Amy was thrown by the blast outside, most of her attire smouldering, as her body was covered in burns. The house begin to fully engulf in flames…


End file.
